


The rules

by amesperalta



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amesperalta/pseuds/amesperalta
Summary: Quinn always hated Rachel's extreme rules. Especially when it came to her important auditions.
Relationships: Rachel Berry & Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 33





	The rules

**Author's Note:**

> english it's not my first language so i apologize if you see any errors, enjoy the reading!

The smell of fresh toast was the trigger for Quinn, who had been tossing and turning in bed without wanting to start the day, to finally get up. She heard her girlfriend wake up, shower, and go downstairs, but she was too sleepy to join. The night before she had come home a little later because she had overtime to work, so she allowed herself extra time in bed.

Lazily, she put on the first pajama bottoms she found on the floor. She went to the bathroom, relieved himself, and brushed her teeth and face. Maybe that way she could finally wake up.

She went downstairs and met her girlfriend, Rachel, finishing her tea with the plate already empty. She smiled unconsciously when she saw her.

"I thought you would never get up... " The brunette seemed very focused on what she was reading, because she didn't even look up while greeting her.

Quinn, more asleep than awake, just gave her a wry smile.

"I made you coffee." Rachel warned changing the pink highlighter she was holding for a light green one. "It's still in the machine so it doesn't get cold ... Ah! There are also the croissants that I made yesterday."

"The ones that didn't burn?" The blonde spoke in a raspy voice. It could be that Rachel had a couple of cooking problems the day before.

The brunette finally looked up from what appeared to be a script.

"I was thinking of giving you the burned ones, yes. But unlike you, I still have some appreciation for you" She muttered annoyed. Quinn laughed, grabbed the coffee and one of the croissants and sat next to his girlfriend. "Quinn! I already told you a thousand times. There can be no liquids near my scripts. Food stains on important papers show the opposite of professionalism!"

"I think I can drink like a normal person, Rach. I am twenty-one years old."

"I would believe it too if you hadn't broken the cup Blaine gave us the other day."

"It was wet on the outside! Obviously it was going to slip!” Rachel shook her head, her gaze still on the paper. Quinn, offended, set the cup on the counter and attacked with tickles the side of the shorter one.

"Not! Quinn!" Rachel complained, jumping up and down in her seat. The blonde rolled her eyes in amusement and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend, who rolled her face to the side to avoid contact.

They parted and the taller one looked at her with a frown.

"Don't put that face on me ... You know the rule. No kisses allowed the day before a major audition!"

"But, Rach ..." Quinn complained. The brunette raised her shoulders with an innocent face.

She sighed knowing that she was not going to be able to convince her girlfriend to change her mind. Surrendered, she kissed her on the forehead before standing to find another   
croissants.

"Did you end up liking it, uh?" Laughed Rachel. "My culinary skills are not appreciated enough."

"Your culinary skills almost set the kitchen on fire like a month ago, remember?" Quinn smiled, but immediately changed her gesture to angry again "I'm going to say again that the rule seems stupid to me ... It's not like I had an infection or something."

"You gave mono to Finn..." 

"That was Santana's fault and you know it!"

"All right, all right..." Rachel smiled raising her hands in peace.

"And you didn't even like Blaine's cup!"


End file.
